


Merry Husbands have sex (eventually)

by RPingBadThings



Series: Merry Husbands [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dealing with anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPingBadThings/pseuds/RPingBadThings
Summary: Yuuri hates winter in Vancouver and his anxiety and depression left him sleeples. But Victor knows his husband by now and knows the recipe to get rid of homesickness and saddnes by heart. The sex is just a nice surprise, at the end of the night. -----> part of a series; it's better if you read first Merry Christmas Husband! first. It's short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here I present you the smut I always wanted to write. (It's not exactly PWP but I think writing them is past my skillset rn.)   
> I hope you'll enjoy this bit, even if it's sad at first. I wanted to include Yuuri's anxiety and mental health problems, that don't go away simply because he's in love. 
> 
> I do recomend reading first the Merry Christmas Husband!, mostly because it covers more background. .
> 
> Also, i do love to read your comments! Yuuri on Ice!! fandom is so huge it's almost scary, and you leave a lot of kudos, so please leave some feedback too? <3

Winter in Vancouver, apart from minus temperatures, was a completely different experience for Yuuri, than in his hometown in Japan. That difference, that contrariness, took time to spread, to made itself noticeable enough that was bordering on _annoying._

And when snow fell, when Vancouver, overnight, was covered with mountains of white, fresh snowflakes, it was when Yuuri began to truly notice how _wrong_ it was. How unsettled it made him feel – to watch the streets, one hour beautifully white, the next bathed in brown slush; to walk to the nearest café and see people as they usually were, too busy to notice anyone but themselves, so caught up with their jobs or their plans that they couldn’t be bothered to look around themselves, to appreciate the world.

Yuuri loved Vancouver; his and Victor’s apartment, the Katsudon Ice Rink and how it was much easier to meet with friends in Canada, that it was in Japan. He loved the food, the warm, colourful sweaters and mugs full of hot chocolate that Victor often made him – but he _hated_ winter.

He was in love with the one in Hasetsu, the one he grew up with, a winter that decorated trees and grass with white frost and that was always bringing the whole city together. Hasetsu Ice Rink was full from the day of the first snowfall to the moment the last snow melted and people, as if touched by magic, were kinder to each other, were slowing down with their routines and somehow _always_ making time.

For a visit in Yu-topia’s onsen, for a nice, evening meal with friends. For getting that lonely, old dog from shelter a good walk.

In Hasetsu, winter was _special_ and instead of freezing the life, it enhanced people to _live and love more._ To take those few more minutes to talk to your children before work, to stop by and exchange a nice word with an old lady selling handcraft – to take a moment to look around and truly, _see._

To feel _wonder._

To stop and look at the beautiful Christmas lights and how snow reflected them; to admire the decorations children from nearby school had made. To go to the shrine and make a wish, to pray to the gods or simply, to _reflect._ To use that peaceful time for something _spiritual._

Vancouver couldn’t compare to that, could never even begin to start.

Vancouver’s winter was _cold._ Soulless. 

Yuuri had tasted the Hasetsu’s winter and knowing what he was missing, spending his days in Canada, was suffocating, was making him so homesick he had to find reason to get up every morning. Over the course of two years Yuuri had lived in Canada, he started to watch himself, to try to control the snappishness that came with the first spilled coffee, when a businessman with bags under his eyes collided, then rushed past him and didn’t even bother to look back or apologize; anger that came with the first mother that couldn’t calm down her misbehaving, yelling children.

The bitterness, when people started to shout at retail workers for one malfunction or another.

The frustration, when people stopped noticing the world around them and made winter all about _themselves._

And when Yuuri snapped, when his tone came out too aggressive or too serious – Victor’s smiles were vanishing, one after another, until almost none of them were left. That’s when the true, Vancouver’s winter slumber would come. 

That’s when Yuuri’s insomnia would start.

And that’s how Makkachin found him – awake, in the middle of the night and looking out of the window, looking at the stillness and dirtiness of Vancouver’s winter and comparing it to the one he held in his heart.

“Hey, buddy,” Yuuri muttered, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn’t wake Victor up. It was enough that one of them couldn’t get a decent night of sleep.

Makkachin waved his tail, smartly not making any noises as Yuuri started to pet and scratch him.

“I know it’s late,” Yuuri continued, letting the poodle sit in his lap and enjoy the affection. It was therapeutic, talking to him and hugging him. At least, Makkachin didn’t make sad or worried faces when Yuuri wasn’t in the mood. “But I can’t help it, Makkachin. I just miss Hasetsu and my family.”

The poodle tilted his head, then started to lick Yuuri’s hands.

“I love living in Canada with Victor,” Yuuri whispered into the dog’s soft fur. “I can’t imagine us this happy anywhere else. But I also can’t help it, sometimes I just feel like a failure over and over again.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, startling his husband and their dog. “We can still make it for the Christmas. We can fly to Hasetsu anytime.”

Yuuri took a quick look at Victor; at his hair, sticking in every possible direction, at the sleep still in his eyes and tiredness painted on his face, at the loose pyjamas and part of the cover still wrapped around him. Yuuri felt a pang of guilt in his chest, when he realized he had accidentally woke up his husband. He didn’t meant to – in fact, wanted to spent some time alone.

He didn’t even noticed, that the idea of going for a long walk toward Katsudon Ice Rink for a quick round of skating was already formed in his mind – not until Victor entered the picture. Yuuri wanted him to go, wanted to skate with Victor to the saddest tune on his playlist and wanted to enjoy a winter night – what remained of fresh snow, not yet cleaned from the streets or turned into mud. Wanted to take them both, Victor and Makkachin and try to get rid of his anxiety and depressing thoughts.

But Victor was still half-asleep and surely wanted to return to their big, warm bed. Presumably with Yuuri.

“What?” Yuuri lost track of the conversation. What was that Victor asked? About going to Hasetsu for Christmas? “No- ah. I-I wouldn’t want to trouble anyone. On such short notice. And we planned to go to Russia to your family for New Year. I would never want to jeopardize that.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whined and it was that special tone, that he tended to use when he found Yuuri’s line of thought especially silly. “We have enough money for both trips. And we can mix a bit of training here and there. My hometown has an ice rink too.”

Yuuri fell silent, a guilt crushing him almost to the point of tears. Why was he always ruining things? Why he was always the _weaker one,_ needing to be reassured or cheered up or doted over? Why couldn’t he get over his homesickness and just suck it up like any other adult would? Why was he so pathetic?

“Come back to bed?” Victor asked, but instead of going toward their bedroom, walked up to Yuuri and Makkachin.  “I’ll give you a massage?”

The offer was left unanswered, as Yuuri’s mind was occupied with darker and more desperate thoughts. He was in a loop, it seemed, and couldn’t for the life of his, break out. He hadn’t had an anxiety attack in months now and some part of him hoped that this lucky streak would last. At least till the New Year.

He even got through their Annual Christmas Party without an accident – other than that awful humiliation at Statbucks. But that day, everything ended well and Yuuri was _happy,_ surrounded by friends and with Victor at his side. Even Yurio hadn’t yelled that much and only grumped when Otabek wasn’t paying him attention.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again, this time leaning closer and eventually, sitting on the floor next to his troubled husband. With time, he had gotten better at dealing with Yuuri’s mental health, had understood when he needed comfort and when a good motivation would help. But winters were horrible and outside of competitive season, Victor was at a loss of what to do.

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, burying his face in Makkachin’s fur. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Come here,” Victro whispered back and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, only to pull Yuuri into his embrace.

They had spent long minutes like that – hiding in each other, but Yuuri hadn’t cried. And so instead of trying to comfort his husband, Victor was left listening to their breaths and to the soft noise of a city below them.

“I’ll go for a walk with Makkachin,” Yuuri said after a while. He tried to rise from his position, but Victor’s arms held him firmly in place. “Victor, please. I’ll be alright.”

“Then I’ll come with you,” Victor decides, letting Yuuri go. “Just give me a second to dress up.”

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

Yuuri went back to tugging gently at Makkachin’s fur, and wasn’t the dog embodiment of patience?

“No,” Victor said, already standing up and looking for warm clothes. “Should I take my skates as well?”

Yuuri duked his head, embarrassed by how easily Victor guessed his plans. Or perhaps it was easy, after years of relationship, to know that night skating was Yuuri’s best escape from reality.

“Yes, please.”

*

Their breaths were turning into white mist, as they walked toward the Katsudon Ice Rink. Yuuri, lost in his own thoughts and Victor, trailing a step behind him and holding Makkachin’s leash. They weren’t talking – and on Victor’s part, not only he was sure his husband needed space, he had too, a lot to think about.

Four years ago, Victor had started to considering retirement, started to see how his body began to react to excessive training and how hard it was to come up with yet another surprise to his fans and the jury. Granted, he could skate perfectly through all his previous compositions – and could skate perfectly to hundred more, but it would have been a _chore._ A job, deprived of emotions.

And somewhere between one gold medal and another, Victor became a _machine_ for perfect jumps and balanced steps and flawless performances – and that, like nothing else, was hurting him. The realization, that for the last twenty years, he had lived very little.

Yuuri was his saviour.

First, at the banquet, that Victor already wrote off as boring necessity, and then when the video of him, skating through Victor’s best composition, went viral.

Each day after he flew from Japan, was a day of _tasting life again._ Of breathing fresh air. Of doing something new that finally _mattered_ more than another gold medal.

“Do you want to return for the next season?” Victor asked, when they arrived to Katsudon Ice Rink.

“What?” Yuuri, startled by the question, almost lost his footing and fell on the ground. “Why?”

“I-“ Victor started, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. “I think, next year the best we can hope for is silver. I know you love figure skating but… do you even like competitive skating?”

And wasn’t it a silly question to ask, after so many years of _training_ Yuuri to be the best? Victor wanted to kick himself for realizing such important things too late. He looked at his husband, expecting an angry response – Yuuri sacrificed so much to be where he was now, at the top of the figure skating world. And here was Victor, putting into question all of that sweat and pain and blood. Yet, instead, Yuuri had a frown on his face and his eyes looked distant.

“I loved skating since I was a child,” Yuuri said, quietly and carefully choosing his words. “And it felt natural to do it competitively. But-“

“But it feels like all you do is trying to get one over other skaters than actually enjoying what you love?” Victor finished, because those were his feelings to, once.

“Yeah,” Yuuri let go of the breath he was holding. He felt like something heavy lifted from his shoulders. He reached for Victor’s hand and squeezed it gently, then looked him in the eyes. “Do you think we can change the Swan Lake composition to fit both of us?”

Victor’s eyes widened at that, but then a sparkle of excitement was born at the idea. They were planning to go into next season with a _Swan Lake_ interpretation and Yuuri really liked the ballet parts of it, the aesthetics. It was a surprise that Yuuri offered to change that program but as they entered the ice rink, Victor noted, with no small amount of shock, that he was really excited to skate alongside his husband.

To skate for _Swan Lake_ with Yuuri and without the pressure of the Grand Prix to win.

*

“Do you think we can add one more jump sequence in the first part?” Yuuri asked, melancholy and sadness from two hours ago, gone from his voice. His eyes had that sparkle again – the one that was now matching Victor’s.

“After the second step sequence?” Victor asked for clarification. “We can do one bigger or two smaller ones. I think we might even get it synchronized if we try hard enough!”

Yuuri laughed at that, because Victor, besides being an amazingly skilled figure skater, had learned how to be equally skilled trainer and that part of him surfaced from time to time. Yuuri wouldn’t want him any other way, though.

“But we should leave that for tomorrow,” Victor decided, then kneeled in front of his husband to take his skaters off. It was their own ritual by now, that every time Yuuri left the ice rink, Victor was there to take care of him – regardless if they had finished a training session or won GPF.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!” Victor laughed, then with a sharp intake of breath and faked horrified expression, continued, “do we have food in the fridge? Or leftovers? Is there any place nearby where we can eat at four in the morning?”

“McDonalds?” Yuuri said the first thing that came to his mind and flinched when he realized his mistake. Fast food were a taboo for competitive skaters. For any sportsman actually and Yuuri could count the numbers of time he went to McDonalds on the fingers of one hand.

Victor looked doubtful as well.

“It’s 24h one, at the railway station?” Yuuri continued digging his own grave. “I mean… How bad could it be?”

He hadn’t want to say _since I somehow decided I won’t return for the next season_ , because even if his actions implied it, saying that aloud would make it a reality. And that was not something Yuuri wanted to face tonight – it was something he wanted to run from, at least until the dawn. _Tomorrow,_ he would wake up and think about really quitting the competitive skating, _tonight_ it was simply a promise, not yet pinpointed to a timeline.

“Wait,” Victor said and quickly started looking for something in his phone. Only few seconds after, he shouted an excited “yay!” and showed the screen to Yuuri. “They have a sale that if you buy two extra size Big Mac’s you’ll get big French fries gratis! And they sell coffee half price after midnight till 6 am!”

“Do you think they’ll let Makkachin in?” Yuuri asked, once they’ve started to go toward the railway station.  

“We can order take out?” Victor suggested, hiding under oversized wool hat and two meter long scarf. “There should be plenty of room to sit at the station, right? We can go eat in the waiting area.”

“Mm.” Yuuri agreed, smiling at his husband – or rather at the bundle of clothes covering him. Russian or not, Victor loved warm temperatures and although he had chosen ice skating as his sport discipline, he enjoyed summertime more than winters.

Yuuri, on the other hand, tended to spent summer on the ice rink, taking advantage of cooling systems necessary for it.

“When you retire,” Victor started, albeit in a conversational tone. “Will you coach with me?”

“Do you think I can?” Yuuri asked back, already pondering the question. What would he do, if he wasn’t professionally skating?

“I was talking with Yakov the other day,” Victor said. “He said that I’m more _you can do it_ type of coach, than the type that tells you what kind of training you should do or what your diet should look like. He said that I make great programs that suit you, Yuuri, but I’ve never really had to coach you that much, did I?”

When Yuuri thought about that, he realized how true it was. When Victor offered to be his coach, Yuuri was already a figure skater – he already knew all the moves, in theory at least, knew how his training regime should look like and how to make his own diet plans adjusted to his body. All he lacked, was motivation and self-confidence – and that’s what Victor had provided in abundance.

“But I saw you with Kenjirou Minami, when you showed him your moves after the competition this year,” Victor stopped and turned to look at his husband. “Somehow, you’ve made the kid _listen_ and _understand_ and you were so happy when he succeeded! The thought that you’ve just made your future competitor stronger, never even occurred to you!”

Yuuri blinked at that, taken aback. Well, shit. He had indeed taught Kenjirou how to land more complicated jumps.

“You were teaching him the technical side of figure skating and you haven’t realized it,” Victor continued and the more excited he got, the more he gestured with his hands and the faster he was talking. “And I thought that if you decide to retire, since we already have an ice rink, we can open our own school? It doesn’t have to be for professionals if you don’t want to, but I think a lot of people would like to trust their children to you? Not to mention how much money we could make! And we could skate all we want!”

Makkachin, who sensed the change of atmosphere and who never was the one to skip on the fun and excitement, started to jump around Victor and bark loudly, waving his tail like crazy. Yuuri could not help, but laugh freely at the sight.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri choked out through laughter. “Victor! We’ve talked about my retirement a couple of hours ago! I get that you’re excited, but don’t you think it’s too fast? And what would Yurio say if we start teaching random skaters? You always promise to train and skate with him and you always forget that!”

Victor cheerful and excited smile fell and it was such a comical moment for Yuuri, that he burst out in another wave of laughter. Nonetheless, he recovered quickly, sensing his husband embarrassment and in a second, was closing the distance between them for a passionate kiss.

That, at least, seemed to lift Victor mood.

“Let’s get that Big Mac’s,” Yuuri muttered, stealing one more kiss. “I’ll talk with my parents and Phichit about it and… Give me some time?”

“But when you retire,” Victor said, a bit quieter. “We’ll still skate together, right?”

“Always.”

 

*

Two extra sized Big Mac’s and gratis french-fries latter, the trio made their way back home. Victor, fuelled with calories and way too much sugar in his organism, was talking the whole way there, telling Yuuri how good they could be as coaches and how much more amazing Katsudon Ice Rink could become. Yuuri, on the other hand, was too entertained and too charmed by his husband, to bring him back to reality. .

Instead, he was humouring Victor’s plans for their future and at the back of his head, he wondered if they could really make it.

Once, Yuuri would never thought about winning a gold medal at international competition. But now, he had two golds, won at the biggest championships and a series of golds from lesser events. With Victor, everything seemed possible. And granted, Yuuri would have to take care of hiring an accountant and a lot of managers for their school business to work out – and he would have to constantly remind Victor about schedule, but that seemed like a normal thing to do.

Yuuri was constantly reminding his husband about mundane things. And about Yurio.

“I don’t think I can sleep now,” Victor said, as they entered their apartment building. “That fast foods really give you a boost.”

“We can watch that TV series Chris talks about,” Yuuri suggested, but then he remembered something and his eyes glinted with mischievousness. “Or…”

“Or?” Victor tilted his head to the side, eyeing his lover.

“Or I could compensate to you that wake up,” Yuuri began, hand reaching for the doorknob to their apartment. “And we could make good use of your Christmas gift?”

“Oh,” Victor barely whispered, an adorable blush blooming on his face. “ _Oh._ ”

Yuuri grinned at that.

“Let me get my lenses on.”

*

If Victor had to be the one to explain, he would put the phenomenon in simple words – when Yuuri wore his glasses, he was the kindest, shiest and softest person in the world. But when those glasses were put back and the lenses took their place – Yuuri changed into a demon.

It didn’t matter what he was doing – skating, talking at conferences or simply spending time with friends or family. When he had his glasses on, he was easily embarrassed and affectionate, but with lenses, as if his confident, charismatic self couldn’t hide behind them, surfaced.

Victor loved having sex with Yuuri in glasses.

But when he wore lenses?

Victor couldn’t help but vibrate with excitement and a pleasant bit of nervous anticipation. When he had suggested that they could use some sex toys to spice up their relationship, he didn’t expect Yuuri to agree to the idea so quickly. Honestly, he had made speeches in his head, to back up his arguments. But at Annual Christmas Party, it became apparent that Victor, somehow, had created a monster.

Very sexy one, and almost too skilled in the art of love.

“Bend over, Victor,” Yuuri ordered and gently pushed naked Victor over the bed. He himself, still had his pants on, pressing on his erection in a maddening manner. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Victor obeyed, flushed and out of breath already. The fluffy, pink handcuffs that Yuuri brought him were quickly closed on his wrists, restraining his movement – and Victor hadn’t anticipated how much more aroused that would make him. Being at the mercy of his husband. Of his Yuuri.

It was almost too much to bear.

“Do you want the vibrators too?” Yuuri asked, his hands massaging Victor’s back and shoulders, making sure he was constantly touching his lover.

Victor shook his head.

“Next time?” It was all he could mutter, too busy with grinding his hips on the bed, trying to get more traction. “And hurry!”

Yuuri laughed, but his tone was lower than usual, more enhancing than everything Victor heard in his life and in response, Nikiforov could only moan in despair. He wanted to feel his husband inside of himself and he was getting impatient.

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri said, teasingly pinching Victor’s soft spot on his side, and chuckling when the other man jumped in surprise. “Just let me get the lube.”

Even after all these years, Victor still couldn’t decide if he liked Yuuri’s hand better than his cock. At times, Yuuri could bring him so much pleasure with his fingers alone, that he was left longing after them, even when fucked. But there were also times, when Victor was too impatient to let himself be prepared as thoroughly as Yuuri always wanted to – and tonight, it seemed, was one of that times.

Victor wriggled his hips, trying to push against Yuuri’s wrist and get _more_ of that wonderful feeling spreading through his body. He whined, when all he got was a teasing slap on his buttocks.

“Easy,” Yuuri chided, but his voice was husky with lust.

Victor tried to change his position, but as he was now, half laying on the bed, half kneeling in front of it, and with his hands handcuffed, there was little he could do. And when Yuuri’s fingers hit his prostate -yet again nearly making him come – he moaned loudly and tried to get his hands free.

The pressure of the aluminium covered with fluff, shot spark of different kind of pleasure through his spine.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked from behind and at Victor’s eager nodding.

A while after that, Victor’s mind was flooded with _oh yes, please moremoremore!_ And the world was beautiful place to live in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The more comments, the more smut! (Ha!) 
> 
> Also, you can find me at @aww-no-nope.turmblr.com and you can request things! Or talk to me! Or anything, really! 
> 
> English is not my first language (and I almost wrote "will you couch with me" instead coach, soo) and I need a beta! 
> 
> Happy Winter Holdiay!


End file.
